


As bright as the morning sun

by NiftyGolifty



Category: Fate/Grand Order, Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms
Genre: Master & Servant, Not the FGO protagonist, after the grail war
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-02
Updated: 2020-09-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:35:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26250523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NiftyGolifty/pseuds/NiftyGolifty
Summary: The words she once uttered to him were words that he should take to heart, especially now that all is as it is supposed to be. But he couldn't. Not yet. One more time. He'd do it all one more time. One more time, before saying goodbye at last.
Kudos: 1





	As bright as the morning sun

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, NiftyGolifty here! I've had an account on here for a while, but I never really had the courage to post any of my stuff so here goes nothing.
> 
> This fic was based off of an artwork I stumbled upon on Pixiv and the idea just clicked into my head immediately. With that said, I hope you enjoy.
> 
> Also, I've hidden some (obvious) hints throughout the fic that lead to the servant's identity. Let's see if you can figure out the servant's identity through it before the name gets revealed. (It's also why I haven't tagged it with a name for now.)

_ "I'm not asking to be by your side in your final moments. No, I ask that you be healthy, happy, at peace, and live a long life." _

Those were the words she once uttered to him in one of their many heart to hearts. It was times like these that he tried to take those words to heart. Words that at the time didn't hold that much weight, but that only became a weight on his shoulders the nearer they got towards the end.

Was he healthy? Well, sort of? He occasionally ate junk food but he got plenty of exercise so he guessed it was fine.

Happy? It was not like he was unhappy. It was just that now that everything managed to sink in properly, he certainly was a lot more down than he usually was.

As far as being at peace went... A big war raged inside his mind. On one hand, he knew it was better this way. This is how it was all meant to be. She would return to the Throne of Heroes after having her wish to the Grail be fulfilled (Even if she insisted she didn't have anything she desired), and he would return back to his daily life and the city free from Heroic Spirits duking it out in the shadows.

But the other side of the war was a side of him that was being selfish. He didn't care about any of that. He just wished she was still around. Those times he'd walk through the arcade they'd go to together or the times he'd come home, announcing that he bought a new game that he thought she would like only to find just to realize that she wasn't around anymore and he was speaking to an empty room.

Yes, the Grail War and its fights certainly were something, but everything that happened besides her appearance was stuff he wouldn't trade for anything in the world for. Heck, he'd even do the entire Grail War all over again if it meant to get back those times.

As he thought back to those selfish thoughts, he merely laughed at himself. Truly, he was being nothing more than a hypocrite at this moment.

_ "I admire the fact that you are so devoted to him and I don't want to sound rude, but to me it sounds more that you don't want to forget him no matter what. But...it's taking over everything that you are. So I'll ask you this, even if I'm stepping out of line: When does the mourning end and your own life begin?" _

It was the same situation all over again, but now he was in her shoes. He shrugged it off at first when his friends pointed out he seemed to have picked up a new hobby in archery, to which he merely stated that it was because “someone he respects wielded it so skillfully he got interested in trying it for himself”. That in itself was not a lie. It was both that and to honor the memory of her. But he quickly found that it was more than just that. It didn’t stop at archery, it went into playing video games of a genre that he didn't like just because she liked them, and the daily trips to the arcade. Even his diet- he was buying and cooking the food she liked.

But it was about time he'd follow up on his own words. Not just for his own sake but for hers as well. After all, she always said that she was already dead. It was for that reason that she always gave it her all in battle, with no holds barred.

_ One last time,  _ he thought. _ For old time's sake. _

He would walk through the arcade one more time. He would eat the food she liked one more time. Play the games she liked one last time. All while absorbing his most beloved memories of her and burying them in his heart, attempting to end the war in his head at last.

_ Part of the journey is the end, after all. _

Right on cue the bell rang, disrupting his hour of inner turmoil. With a soft sigh, he packed up his stuff and noticed the figures of his friends walking up to his seat.

"Hey man! We're going to karaoke today! Care to come along?"

He returned an apologetic smile, rising from his seat while swinging his backpack over his shoulder. "Sorry, but I have somewhere to be today. It's important."

Promising to go along another time, he bid his friend farewell and left the classroom in a hurry. If he hurried just a little he would be able to get home before the rain would start to pour. As he didn't bring an umbrella along, that would be the best case scenario.

Which was why his disappointment was immeasurable when he managed to get to the ground floor. As he stared outside after switching around his shoes he noticed that it was raining buckets, much to his dismay.

It was almost as if the weather was a reflection of his own inner thoughts today. How amusing, yet ever so annoying.

He contemplated his options. Either go through the rain now and use his bag as a makeshift umbrella or wait till it eases up a bit and go then. But that could take ages, and was he really prepared to wait that long? The answer was no. As a result, he let his bag slowly slide off of his shoulder, now dangling as a shopping bag.

"E-excuse me."

"Hm?"

As he turned around with a raised eyebrow, there was one scene that flashed through his mind as his hand involuntarily dropped the bag on the floor.

_ "The brilliance of the morning sun! On Arorikya Sowaka!" _

_ With her Noble Phantasm unleashed, she turned back, a look of concern in her eyes. "Master! Are you unharmed?" _

That face overlapped with the face of the person in front of him, affirming what his heart already confirmed the moment she spoke up.

There she stood. Wearing his school's uniform, shining as bright as the morning sun.

He rubbed his eyes for good measure, pinching his cheek to make sure his mind wasn't playing a cruel prank on him but it wasn't. Right there stood the one he had never expected to see again, smiling ever so gently.

"Don't you think it's time to depart?"

A smirk plastered itself on his features, being accompanied by a soft nod.

He packed up his bag, slinging it back over his shoulder again.

"Come on. Let’s go home, Tomoe."

She followed suit, as if nothing had ever changed in their lives. As if things weren't radically different now. But she knew the elephant in the room would be addressed eventually. He did, too. But that didn’t matter now.

The rain completely drenched him and he was sure that he would come down with a cold after this, but he didn't mind. For all he cared, a meteor could hit him on the head right now.

After all, the morning sun followed along beside him, shining ever so brightly.

**Author's Note:**

> And that's that! Hopefully not too many people take offense to the servant in particular, but like I said, it was inspired by an artwork of said servant so there wasn't much option. 
> 
> That said, if you know about Yoshinaka's story and his treatment of Tomoe, I leave it up to you which side you want to believe. The 'actual' history or the potential twist for the better of Fate's.
> 
> Hope you enjoyed regardless and perhaps until another time! See ya!


End file.
